paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heralds of Cazatha
This is the Sequel Collaboration Story Editors *Attack Pac *Venz412 *Px2fan12 Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz412, Px2fan12,Attack Pac Characters Plot It all begins at the Lookout Where Andres is Having a Spar with the Paw Patrol who is decking in their Knight attire. "RAH!" Andres slashes Chase and Rubble. "WHOA!" Rubble and Chase evade the Slashes. at the Distance Franco and Patrick watched the Spar at the Distance. "Wow. Andres sure knows his skills." Patrick pointed out. "Of course he does. He's even teaching me everything he knows." Franco said with a smile. Patrick turned to Franco and was about to say something when he looked past him and saw a Dalmatian he's never seen before. "Hey, who is that?" He asked. "I don't know. let's go say hi." Franco said and both walked over to the Dalmatian, who noticed them and smiled. "Hi, pups. Do you live here?" It asked, indicating it's a female. "Hey there, ma'am. We sure do. I'm Patrick and this is Franco." Patrick replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ember." The Dalmatian, now known as Ember, replied. "Also, if you didn't know, we're the members of the PAW Patrol." Franco added. Ember was quite surprised. "Oh. Then you probably know my son." Ember guessed. That sentence surprised them both. "Who is your son?" They asked in unison. What they didn't expect and surprised them was what Ember said next. "His name is Marshall. He's the fire pup." She replied. "You are Marshall's Mother!" Franco asked Shocked Just as then.... Marshall tries to land a slash on Andres using his Pup wood Sword but Andres deflects the Attack and Sends on Chase. Marshall said "Yeah" Andres begins to huff and puff. "huff... Well done my knights. you are really ready for the Tourneys" Marshall looks at the Distance and said "Mama!" Andres asked "Who are you?" Franco said "This is Ember" Franco asked Patrick "Patrick do you remember our sword combat" Patrick "Yeah" Just as then "Wait I sense some new comers" Andres goes near him along with Ryder. Just then, Aid was trying to play swordfight with Roader, who was having an easy time on him. "G-G-Go easy on m-me, I'm n-new at this." Aid said, as he dodged many slashes from Roader. "Don't worry buddy. You'll have a chance." said Roader. Then when Aid heard someone talking, he looked back, only to receive a slash from Roader's wooden sword, and get knock back onto Ember. Aid went. "Oof!" as he landed on Andres. Andres looks on Aid and Roader. "Hello there I am Andres, this is Franco and Patrick who are you?" "O-oh, h-hi. I-I'm Aid and this is my f-friend Roader." Aid replied. Andres figured something was off with his speech, but before he could speak, Ember cut him off. "More pups? Cool. Wait, what's wrong with you, Aid?" She asked. "W-Well, I-I'm just shy around others. That's why I s-stutter like t-this." Aid replied. Roader looked at Ember and smirked. "You look just like a Dalmatian I know ever since I joined the team. Except, he doesn't have those two spots on the forehead." Ember was slightly surprised. "You two work in the PAW Patrol? Never would've imagined. Also, you took good notice of my looks." Aid noticed Roader's explanation and got confused. They had no idea that while they were talking, Marshall went back to sparring, "Wh-What are you t-talking about, R-Roader?" He asked. Patrick was shocked. "Really?! You don't know who Ember is?!" Aid shook his head. "N-No?" He said nervously. Franco then shouted. "Are you two blind? You're talking to Marshall's mother!" "What wait, wait what?!" Aid exclaimed in shock. Andres said "It's true guys also me and my squire here worked too." Franco said "The Kingdom of Cazatha is now inviting his friends and allies too to see and Participate to the Cazathan Imperial Chivalric Games and the Paw Patrol is one of the competitors. Aid, Roader, Ember noticed Andres' and Franco's puptags. Aid got a little skeptic about the whole scenario. U-Us, c-compete? I don't know." Roader on the other hand: "Sounds fun to be honest! I'd like some competition!" Andres said "Well it seems your buddy here is all into this, why aren't you golden fur? and for you Aid you will be in-charge of the Medics." Aid was shocked to hear what Andres said. He's actually going to be in-charge of the medics. Meanwhile, somewhere on Jake's mountain, cockapoo who looked almost like Skye, but with a few differences was on her way to the Lookout while wagging her tail excitedly. The pup's name was Aranda. 'I'm finally coming back, sis.' She thought. Suddenly, her helicopter started sputtering. When she checked the engine status, she knew that her copter would shut off. She tried to find a place to land, and did so, but her copter shut off and crashed. "Ugh! I should've let the mechanic fix the copter. Can this get any worse?" Just as she said that and jumped out, she slipped and rolled down the slope. "Whooooaaaa!!" She shouted before going over the edge of the cliff, but landing on a ledge below while aslo spraining her paw in the process. "Ooooowwww!!" She yelled out. "Me and my big mouth. Now I'm stuck and injured." Just then, she heard a small crack and looked up to see the ledge cracking. "I have to call for help or I'll be done for. I better call Ryder." She said as she activated her collar while hoping Ryder would pick up. Meanwhile, Aid and Roader were training with the other pups, apart from Ember and Patrick. "I can't believe my son is competing in Cazatha." Ember replied, wagging her tail. Just then, the pup-pad rang. As Ryder went to answer it, Patrick looked at the screen and saw another badge. "Ryder, what is this wing badge for?" He asked. "You'see." He said and answered, "Ryder here." "Sir Ryder the venues in the kingdom are ready and expected your presence along with your allies" Ryder said "Yes Consul we'll be expecting you soon." After that Jake, Everest, Carlos and Tracker arrived at the Lookout. Everest said "Hey Ryder" Andres said "Patrick, Aid, Roader this is Jake and Everest, Carlos and Tracker" Tracker said "Hola Amigos" Carlos said "Hey there pups" Aid said shyly "H-Hi Tracker. H-Hey Carlos." Then Roader said. "Nice to meet you Everest and Jake." Just then, Andres said "Oh, and I think another person and her pup are coming over here." "You must mean Bailey and Casey." Jake said. Andres was shocked. "You know them?" He asked. "Sure do." But just as Jake said that, Bailey and Casey approached them. After they got the introductions out of the way, Ryder was about to tell Bailey and Casey about the competition in Cazatha when his pup-pad rang. "Ryder here." He answered. "Ryder, help me!!" Shouted a voice loud enough to make everyone around him wince. "Aranda, what's wrong?" He asked. "I was on my way to the Lookout when my helicopter broke down and crashed! I managed to get out, but slipped and fell on this ledge that could crumble at any moment! Ouch! And I hurt my paw in that fall! Please, get me off of here!" Aranda exclaimed on the other line. Knowing he had little time to save the cockapoo, Ryder turned serious. "Don't worry, Aranda. we're coming. Np job is too big, no pup is too small!" "Thanks, Ryder." Aranda said with a smile as the call ended. Ryder activates a mechanism on his Pup pad "Paw Patrol to the Lookout" The Pups Replied "Ryder needs Us!" The Paw Patrol Pups, Andres, Franco, Patrick, Aid, Everest, Tracker, Roader, and Casey head to the Elevator, and gear Up. "PAW Patrol ready for Action Ryder sir" Chase called up. "Thanks for hurrying pups, we have a major emergency with Aranda. Her helicopter broke down and crashed. She managed to get out of it in time, but she slipped down a ledge and hurt her paw, and the ledge is crumbling away. "I-Is she o-okay?" Aid asked. "Don't worry Aid, she's okay. And we need to get to her to make sure she stays that way. Andres took a glance at Skye and noticed her expression on her face change. 'That's strange. She's usually serious in situations like these. And who is that Aranda that Ryder just mentioned?' He thought as Ryder scrolled to Margreth and Aid's icons. "Aid and Margreth, I need you gear to check Aranda once we get her off that ledge." "Medic on the job! "A-I-D, ready for emergency!" Ryder then scrolled to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need your winch to pull Aranda up." "Chase is on the case!" Ryder next scrolled to Rocky's icon. "Rocky, I need you to repair Aranda's helicopter, after Chase rescues her. "Green means go!" Ryder scrolled to Andres and Skye's logo "Andres and Skye you two will try to Spot Aranda during the Rescue" "Let's take to the Sky!" "I will help everpup or man if needed" Ryder said "Alright paw Patrol is on the Roll" The Pups Cheered and they Deployed. Ryder explained to them that the call came from somewhere on Jake's mountain so that should be the first place to search. After a a minute, Skye called Ryder "Ryder, I found Aranda! She's stuck on a ledge and it's crumbling! Sending you the coordinates now!" "Thanks, Skye! We're on our way!" Ryder exclaimed as he ended the call Andres took that as an opportunitly to speak to the cockapoo so he activated his collar to speak to her. "Skye, can I ask you something?" He asked. "What is it, Andres?" Skye asked. "When we were at the control room, your expression changed when Ryder mentioned the predicament. Why are you so worried about that pup?" Skye figured that Andres doesn't know anything so she sighed. "Andres... I have a reason to be worried. Aranda is my sister. Twin sister, actually." "no kidding. I sense her you're on top on her" The rescuers arrived on the Area. "Easy guys its getting Chilly." Andres shivered a little Andres said "Mana sense" Andres senses Aranda. "aranda is one step ahead now Ryder sir" Ryder said "Chase Winch!" Chase activates his winch from his vehicle. Ryder grabbed it and throws the Winch to Aranda. Aranda saw the winch and attached herself to it. "I got it!" "Alright Aranda! Chase, pull her back up!" Chase then got his winch to retract, and pulled Aranda up, just before the entire ledge crumbled away. "Phew! That was a close one!" Aranda sighed. "Now let's get you check out. Aid, Margreth!" Ryder called. "You got it Ryder!" Aid and Margreth said at the same time, giggling afterwards. After Aid did a checkup, he turned to Margreth. "She only sprained her paw, but no broken bones." He replied. They had no idea that Skye was landing her helicopter. "Okay, she needs a bandage. Raff! Bandage!" She barked as the bandage launched into the air and Aid caught it. Once he was done, Aranda's paw was wrapped up. "There you go. Try not to put too much pressure on that paw." Aid instructed. Aranda nodded, but just as she wanted to ask something... "Aranda!!!" Aranda turned her head to the source and by instinct wrapped Skye in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Skye exclaimed. "And I'm so glad to see you again, Skye!" Aranda exclaimed. While the others watched with a smile, even Andres since Skye told him about a twin, Aid stared at the two as if he was seeing double. "U-Um, guys? I-I think I'm s-seeing double." He said, confused. Andres said "ugh. so we better get going before we freeze here like a pup-sickle. (shivers)" and everyone heads to their Vehicles and heads to the Lookout. As they head back they see More Pups. Andres said "Looks like we have allies to join eh? Who are you guys?" "Hi! I'm Herbie!" "Hello, my name is Fauna!" "Hi there, my name is Andres. And I'm guessing you already met Franco and Patrick." Andres said. "We sure did." Just then, Franco saw Skye coming in with another pup and a look of confusion hit his face. "Um, Skye? I think you got cloned." He said. Surprisingly, Fauna and Herbie had the same expression. "I agree with Franco. I'm seeing two Skye's." Fauna pointed out. "But who is the real Skye?" Herbie asked. To their surprise, Andres giggled. "Guys, no one cloned Skye." "Then why are we seeing double?" Patrick asked on behalf of those who were confused. "Skye, would you mind explaining this?" Andres asked, even if he knew who Aranda was. Andres said "Aranda is a Pup that we rescued..." Just as Andres said it the Air Patroller along with 2 Century Bombers. Andres said "looks like Ryder arrived with something regarding the event" Ryder contacted "General the Bombers are now landing" The Air Patroller and the 2 century bombers landed in the landing pad prepared by Franco earlier on. Their new friends are shocked to see the new technology they have. Aid and Roader along with Patrick said "Wow! SIR!" Andres said "Now I will give you 45 minutes to prepare your gear and things" Franco continued "And after it meet Me and Andres here" Everyone said "You Got it" and everyone scampered and preparing their gear. Aid felt a little excited to try it out, but also nervous. "So, how will this all pan out?" he asked Roader, who was getting his gear prepared with him, and Fauna. "It'll go fine Aid, don't worry." Roader replied. "I must say, this new gear looks like a lot of fun!" Fauna said excitedly. "I think the same. This could be exciting!" Roader exclaimed, wagging his tail in excitement. Once their gear was ready, they got onboard and took off in a Century bomber where Andres is riding During the ride, something was still bothering Aid. "G-Guys, I'm still a b-bit confused." Roader noticed this and asked, "What is it, Aid?" "T-that pup, I t-think her n-name is Aranda, looks just like Skye. Do you have a-any idea w-why is t-that?" Aid asked. Andres happened to overhear what Aid asked and turned to the Golden retriever. Andres said "Aranda is Skye's twin." Andres is confused a little. "Aid we are almost there on Cazatha" 12 minutes have passed the planes flies over the skies. along the way Aid begins to laugh... Andres said "tickle tickle....." Andres begins to tickle Aid's Sides and Belly. "Eeeheeeheehee!! Nohohoho nohohohot tihihihihickles! Aahaahhahahaha!!" Aid laughed. Roader smiled. "You're really going to enjoy his laugh. Doesnt it sound cute?" Andres responded with: "Yeah, it does. Can I tickle his hind paws?" While Aid shook his head no, Roader nodded his head yes, and held down Aid's paws so Andres could tickle them. Andres then started tickling them. "Ahhahahahahahahahaha!! Not the pahahahahahahaws!! Ahahahahahahahahaha!!" Aid exclaimed, laughing harder while on the verge of tears. "He's too cute and fluffy too. I could just tickle him all day." Andres said with a smile. "Me too. But are you serious about what you said? Skye and Aranda are twins?" Roader asked as he was still holding Aid's paws while at the same time tickling his belly with his tail. "Oh yes, they are. How long have you know Skye?" Andres asked. "And that Answers my question too." "Well I became a member after Zuma, so I knew Skye for a long time, but I didn't know she had a twin." replied Roader. "Interesting." Andres said. All throughout the discussion, Aid was laughing and trying to squirm, but with Roader on top of him, he could barely do much. "Hey, I like tickling Aid so far, but do you think he needs a break?" Andres asked Roader. "Oh don't worry, we haven't tickled him for that long. We can continue a bit longer if you want." Roader said. Andres smiled and continued on Aid's paws. "Ohohohoho nohohohoho!! Nohoohohohoho tiihihihickles!! Nohohohoho tihihihiihihihihihckles!!!" Aid begged, but the two went on with tickling him, while still talking. Andres stopped tickling Aid, "Okay okay heheh. you are also trying to meet the three masters of the Empire too. Just as then the Pilot said "Arriving to Cazatha" Aid, Roader,Herbie and their friends heads to the windows and see the Place Andres radioed the Air Patroller "Paw one Copy" Ryder said "Yes Alpha King" Aid, Herbie, Margareth looked on Andres "ALPHA KING?!" Andres said "Pumunta na kayo sa Likuran ng Palasyo at maghanda na sa pasalubong na bisita" Ryder replied "Yes Supremo out" Aid and his Friends are curios what Andres said and the Air Patroller zooms to the Palace while the 2 Century bombers cruising over the skies. "W-Wow. Look at the s-size of that building." Aid replied in awe. "I know, awesome." Herbie said, amazed. "Hey, did anyone understand what Andres just said?" Roader asked. "I-I didn't." Aid replied. "Ne neither." Herbie said. Margreth, Aranda, Ember and Patrick didn't understand what Andres said either. Fauna turned to Andres. "Andres, what does that mean? What kind of language is that?" She asked, as confused as any of her friends. Andres said "Fauna the language I said on Ryder is Filipino. the language of my home country the Philippine Isles and you did not understand is that's where my namesake comes from. I am Andres Bonifacio" Just as then the Bombers landed in an Airbase. Andres said "Come on Follow me" Aid and his Friends follows him to a pup house. Andres Barked and activates his Bolo. Patrick is in awe seeing Andres and noticed Franco is gone too. Andres swirls his bolo and sheath it back and his pup house transforms into a Pup Passenger Jeepney. Andres said as he heads to the driver seat. "I will let ya meet the ruler of this place up close and personal but not here." Aid, Margreth, Aranda, Ember, Patrick, Fauna, Roader, Herbie heads to the Pup jeepney and Andres drives the Jeep and passes through the city and drives to the Palace while Aid and his friends enjoyed every bit and view of the City. At the Palace they approach the gate slowly. A kid knight Approached the jeep "Identify" Andres said "Paw Patrol sub commander" the kid knight opened the gate and the Jeep drives to the Parking area. everyone heads down to the door of the Palace. Just as then a 9 year old shows up on the Door wearing his casual attire. "Welcome to the Cazathan Empire. Name's Vicente laurel Andres you have new friends here. why don't you introduce yourselves?" Andres goes near Vicente and Aid and his friends begins to introduce themselves. "Hi there! My name is Herbie!" "Hello, the name's Roader!" "Pleasure to meet you! My name's Fauna!" "A-and I'm A-Aid." Vicente was a little confused about Aid's stuttering. "You, golden retriever." "U-uh, wh-who, m-me?" Aid asked. "Yes, you. Is something wrong?" Vicente. asked him. "O-oh, n-nothing's wrong. I-i'm j-just shy, th-that's all." Aid stated with a blush. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, now for you four. Please, introduce yourselves. Patrick stepped forward first. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Patrick." Margreth spoke next. "I'm Margreth, sir." "My name is Ember." Ember replied. "And I'm Aranda." Aranda replied. Vicente looked at her in confusion. "You look like the aviation pup, Skye." Aranda giggled. "Of course I look like her. We're twins." Vicente was quite surprised before turning to Margreth and Ember. "So you guys are ready to meet the king and the knights?" Just as then Vicente and Andres guides Aid and his friends.to the Palace throne room. as they Enter Andres heads and sits on the throne. Aranda asked "Where are the Knights?" Vicente called the Knights and the 10 pup knights and 4 kid Knights assembling in line in front of the Throne. kneeling to a king. Vicente said "I will tell you about the ruler who invited you guys here and the competitors for the upcoming chivalric games." Ember said "wait..Who IS IT?!" Aranda said "Look!" as Aid and his friends looks on the throne. Andres said "ARF CROWN!" Andres activates the crown from his pup pack. the Crown is adorned with jewels with a Fluff on the bottom" Vicente said "Welcome home and back to Cazatha King Andres bonifacio" Andres said "Surprise!" Aid, Ember, Herbie, Margareth, Roader, Aranda, Fauna, Patrick, Bailey and Casey are in awe seeing Andres wearing a crown and noticed a short red cape over his Pup pack The knights stands at ease and salutes the King. Andres said "3 days to go... The Games begin" "Wow! I can't wait!" Roader said. "You look nice in that crown Andres." Ember said. "Thanks, it looks fantastic on me doesn't it? and I am the King here" Andres stated. "Sure does. I can't wait for the Games." Ember replied. Then, one of the pup knights walked up to Aid and his friends. "Are you excited to compete?" He asked Aid and his friends gave different answers, but Ember shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm don't want to compete. "Why not? Every ally to the PAW Patrol can compete." The pup knight asked in confusion. "First, I seem too old for that. And second, I just want to cheer for my son." Ember replied. Andres said "I have a surprise for you Knights take off the Helmets" the Pup knights Barked and reveals their faces and the Pups knights are the Paw Patrol pups along with their 2 new pup friends. the Kids removes their helmets and reveal that was Ryder and Carlos along with their two friends. The Kids and Pups introduced themselves Gabriel said "Gabriel Mondigo that's my name." the German Shepherded pup yapped Franco said "I am Andres' student the name's Franco hidalgo" the chow-chow barked Nathaniel said "Name's Nathaniel Higareo the master Artist of the Kingdom" David said "David Magbanua the Kid knight master" Andres yapped and giggle. "What do you guys think? Pretty cool right?" "Yeah, I'm gonna need to practice remembering you guys!" Fauna said. "Th-their names are k-kinda confusing to me." Aid peeped. Andres said "Yeah you can practice with the Paw Patrol Nathaniel, David, Franco, Gabriel will stay here with me." Andres goes down from the throne to go near Aid. Andres said "Heheheh Grab em!" Nathaniel grabs Herbie while David grabs Aid. David said "Sir He's fluffy." David begins to tickle Aid while Nathaniel tickles Herbie. "Heheheheahahahahaha! Stohohohop, that tihihihihickles! Hahahahahaha! Stohohohohop! Ahahahahaha!" Aid exclaimed, giggling as he squirmed. "Heheahahahaha! Yohohohohou're tihihihickling me! Hahahahahaha!" Herbie laughed as he tried to squirm out of Nathaniel's grasp, but couldn't. "Well, of course he is fluffy. He's sooo ticklish as well." Andres replied. "Cool. May I ?" Franco asked. Andres nodded. "Sure, get Aid. Gabriel, you get Herbie." Franco and Gabriel nodded and did just that before tickling their respective pups on their hind paws. Nathaniel said "These pups are Fluffy Sir" As Nathaniel sits on the Floor. Ryder said "So me and the Paw patrol pups will head to the Knights Barracks wanna come?" "Suhuhuhuhure!" Aid answered. "Eehehheheheheeee!! Nohohohohohot my pahahahahaws!!!" The young Pembroke Welsh Corgi on the other hand was having fun. "Hahahahahahahahaaha!! Hehehehehey!! Gehehehehet my tihihihihickle spohohohot!! It's on the cehehehehenter of my rihihihihihight hind pahahahahahaw!!" he giggled. Gabriel responded by doing so as he asked, "You mean, here?" "AAAAaaahhhahahahahahahahaha!!! Thahahahahahahahat's the spohohohohohohohot!!! Ahhahahahahaha!!!" Herbie laughed even louder and harder. "Don't worry, Ryder. I'll send them to the Barracks with Franco, go on ahead." And soon, Ryder and the pups left while Aid and herbie were still laughing from the tickle attack until David and Franco stopped tickling Aid and let him catch his breath. A minute afterwards, Nathaniel and Gabriel stopped tickling Herbie. "Phew! I needed... a break." Aid said while panting. "Yeah, but... that was fun!" Herbie exclaimed, panting as well. Once they both caught their breath, they got up followed Franco to the Barracks. Meanwhile at the Barracks, Ember, who still couldn't believe that Marshall was one of the knights, took the opportunity while they were there to speak to her son. Marshall asked "What is it? Mama?" Ember and Marshall noticed the Pups and the Kid Knights Trained for the upcoming games. "Are they training for the games?" Ember asked. "Yeah, they are." Marshall replied. Then Aid came up. "Say, what are the games like anyway? Do you know Marshall?" Vicente approached Marshall, Aid, Ember "I bet it has Swordfight, Jousting, Archery for kid knights. FOr Pups Athletics, Swordfight and I heard the Finals it will be all pup knights against the King" "Whoaaaaa!" Aid said in awe. "Heheh, I'd love to do the athletics." said Marshall. "O-oh yeah?" Aid asked. "W-well I'm n-not so sure on what I'd be good at." Andres approached Aid and said "Don't worry, I think you'll be great." Vicente approached the 2 said "Aid, Ember Nathaniel is waiting" Just as then the 2 heads for Nathaniel who is face painting Rubble, Herbie, Roader, Patrick, Franco, Fauna and Casey. while Ryder, Carlos sparred against Bailey and Jake. Jake tries to Land a strike on the 2 using his Wooden Sword while Ryder managed to Block the Attack. Jake said "Good Job! RAH!" Lands 12 slashes on Ryder and Carlos Ryder and Carlos said "Ah" Ryder begins to Strike back but Bailey managed to Disarm Ryder using her wooden Sword. Ryder commends Bailey "Nice one" "Thanks, Ryder." Bailey said. "Are you guys done?" The four turned to see Skye and Aranda walking in. "You want to spar as well?" Ryder asked. The two nodded and Jake, Ryder, Carlos and Bailey backed off to watch the sparring match. While Skye was ready, Aranda was a little nervous. "Sis, are you sure? I've never did this before and I don't want to hurt you." She asked, looking at her sister nervously. "Don't worry, all is good. Besides it's only a game." said Skye. "I guess you're right. And after this, I wanna see what Marshall and Aid are doing for a game." said Aranda. Skye giggled. "Yeah that would be fun to watch." Skye begins to Launch an attack on Aranda using her Wooden sword and suddenly Aranda uses her sword to disarm Skye with one Strike. Skye is impressed on her Twin. "Nice one." Skye complemented. "Thanks sis!" Aranda said. Andres approached them. "Ok, now Marshall and Aid are next in this game." "Oh boy! This is going to be exciting!" Aranda said. "Being that Marshall and Aid are best friends, I wonder if they really don't want to hurt each other." Skye wondered. Roader heard what Skye said and nodded. "Yeah, or the pup that gets hurt will have to rely on the other for medical service." he said, referring to Marshall's EMT skills, and Aid's doctor skills. Marshall said while activating his Wooden Sword "No Hard feelings Aid!" Aid activates his wooden sword and the 2 clashes Marshall and Aid clashed their wooden swords and evades to land a Single strike. Marshall commends Aid. but then Aid managed to land a slash and disarmed Marshall. Marshall said "Huff... Puff... Wow nice..." Andres said "Everybody its Lunchtime!" Andres and Vicente along with Nathaniel and David heads to the Dining area of the Palace. The others follow soon afterwards. While they were eating. they mostly had conversations. "I've never seen Zuma as a knight. He must've practiced a lot or that." Margreth pointed out. "There are a lot of things you have yet to see, Margreth." Andres replied. "Hey, would you like to spar with him after lunch, sis?" Zuma asked. Margreth looked at her brother a little nervous. "I don't know. I never really got into any combat or competition before. I don't want to hurt you, bro." "It'll be okay, you can do it.." Zuma replied before turning to Andres. " What do you think, Andres?" He asked. Andres said "Don't worry I have the Knight Pup packs ready right?" Zuma said "Yes our weapons usually Blunt or Wood" Just as then Andres said "How about I will give you the tour around the Kingdom guys" Just as then Ryder, Nathaniel, David heads to their quarters and Change from their Knight attire to their Civilian Attire. Nathaniel said as he Picks up Aid and Rocking him Gently "So are you ready" I-I guess. M-maybe there's a place where I could g-get a massage?" Aid said before blushing. Nathaniel smiled at him and said: "Or, maybe I'll just tickle your fluffy body." And he started tickling Aid's belly. "Hehehehehehehe! Hehehey! Stohohohop! Hehehehehe!" Aid exclaimed, giggling as he felt Nathaniel fingers all over his belly. It wasn't long before he felt the same on his sides. "Eeeeehehehaaahahahaha!! It tihihihihickles! Hahahahaha!!" Aid laughed as he wiggled in Nathaniel's arms while tryung to shake the hand off his body. He prepared to tickle Aid's hind paws when he heard Zuma and Margreth talking. "That Nathaniel sure can tickle. I'm worried he'll do the same with me. You know you're the only one I trust with tickling my belly, Zuma." Margreth said nervously, unaware that David was approaching her from behind and intending to tickle her. David grabs Margreth and begins to tickle her. Ryder said "You like the two Pups David, Nathaniel" The 2 said "Yes Ryder. heheh" as the 2 keep tickling the pups. Nathaniel then turned back to Aid. "Can I see your hind paws?" Aid blushed and and stuck them out. Ngayon Tingnan Natin kung gaano ka katagal mag-survive nito." Nathaniel said as his ran his fingers all around Aid's hind paws. Aid closed his eyes while smiling, immediately wiggling his paws and trying not to laugh. After about five minutes, it became too much to handle and Aid burst into laughter. "Ahhahahahahahahaha!! I gihihihihihive, stohohohohohop!! Ahhahahahahahaha!!" He exclaimed in laughter. Nathaniel stopped and smirked. "You lasted five minutes without laughing. I figured you wouldn't last a minute without laughing due to how fluffy and ticklish you are." He said. "W-well, I p-practiced holding i-in my l-laughter with R-Roader." Aid said, panting. Meanwhile, Margreth was trying to wiggle herself out of David's arms as he tickled her belly. "Ahhhahahahaahahahaha!!! Stohohohohohohop! You're tihihihihickling me!! Ahhahahahahahaha!!!" She laughed hard, already tearng up from laughter. "Not yet or Really. You're really fun to tickle." David laughed as he kept going, now laying her on her back and using both hands to tickle her. Ahhhahahahahahahaha!!! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I DOHOHOHOHOHON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MOHOHOHOHORE I CAN TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Margreth yelled as she laughed even harder, tears pouring out of her eyes as she cried fro laughter. Seeing the tears, David stopped and pulled out a tissue before wiping her tears away as Margreth panted heavily. David said "Come on follow me." David leads the Gang to the City and heads to the Entertainment District. "There's a medieval and modern carnival" The Gang heads to the Carnival. Aid, Margreth, Marshall, Rubble heads to the Ferris wheel and ride it. They sat from left to right: Aid, Marshall, Margreth, and Rubble. Soon, the Ferris wheel started. "This is fun!" said Rubble as they rode it.. "Yeah, look at the view from here." Margreth said, looking out in the distance. "Cooool!" Marshall said in awe as he looked around. "Heheh, this k-kinda f-fun." Aid said lghtly. "Kinda fun?" Marshall Margreth and Rubble said at the same time. Aid looked at them and blushed. "I-I mean, it's v-very fun Very fun indeed." he restated while chuckling shyly. After that the Gang heads to a Painting booth and Noticed that Nathaniel Painted Ryder's left hand using his paintbrush. Nathaniel said as he finished "There all done." Ryder said "Wow." Aid notices a painted shield with the word "Sic, Parvis, Magna... Greatness from Small Beginnings" Ryder said "Yeah i took that motto after I went treasure hunting too. with the aid of Andres, Franco and Gabriel" Nathaniel asks as he sees the Pups "So who wants some face paint?" Marshall wagged his tail. "I do!" "Yeah! Do me too!" Rubble said. "And don't forget me!" said Margreth. Nathaniel looked at Aid, who was looking at him and the floor a little bit. "You want your face painted on? Nathaniel asked Aid "Uh, well, m-maybe." Aid replied. Nathaniel smiled and picked him up. "Give it a shot fluffy pup!" he said. Aid blushed and smiled lightly. "S-sure, I'll tr-try it." Nathaniel begins to paint Aid's face form a red circle on both of his Cheeks with 2 yellow circles inside. and then Nathaniel begins to paint Aid's body a brown saddle over. Nathaniel chuckled. and said "One down three to go." Rubble was next on the face painting list, Nathaniel painted three orange stripes on each side of his face, then four red stripes on his back. After that, a white stripe from the top of his head to his forehead. Nathaniel smiled and said: "There you go! You loo like someone ready to battle!" "R-really?" Aid asked nervously. "You sure do! So, who's next? "Me, me!" Marshall exclaimed, jumping in place. "No, I want to be next!" Margreth exclaimed doing the same. Nathaniel found this tough to decide, but after a minute, he smirked and tickled both of the pups' bellies, seeing who would give up first. Due to Margreth being really ticklish on her belly, she gave up after a minute. "Okay, Marshall, you're next." Nathaniel replied. and Nathaniel begins to paint a Red shield over his forehead and paints it with a blue flame inside the shield. Nathaniel said "All done." Just as he said it Chase carried 4 stuffed toys along with Skye. "Hey guys look what prizes we won" Category:Collaboration Category:Sequels Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander